Off With The Fruit Loops
by MheraOfSilence
Summary: Elizabeth and Will's daughter has a taste for adventure. Running away with her maid and best friend, she seeks adventure and freedom from her life. Meeting with her parents old friends is a new experience too.....


Pirates Of The Caribbean Fan Fiction

_**Authors Note:This is just a figment of my imagination. I wrote this much a long time ago, but I will try to keep writing soon, and maybe I will be able to get another 'chapter' out. But don't expect one that is this long... this really wasn't meant to be one whole chapter. My mistake. **_

"Miss! Miss! Its time to wake, you'll be late Miss!"

Jade stared up into the blinding light, waiting for her eyes to adjust. "Anne! Look at the hour! I have plenty of time!" She groaned irritably, and then pulled herself out of bed, knowing that she had to get reading in only two hours, a difficult feat for one that had so much to do.

"Miss! Hurry yourself up! We don't have much time! I got Isabelle to help us, but she might not alone be enough!" Anne was in slight hysterics, and was racing silently back and forth across the room. "Hurry Miss!"

"Anne! You know we can do it in time, its only a dress and my hair! You know that!" Jade laughed at her silly pronouncement, the manner of dresses she wore took ages to put on, and her hair was forever impossible. But they had always managed to be on time before, if not just.

"JADE! I am so serious! You heard your mother! Mrs Turner told me if you were so close to being late even one more time, I could become someone else's maid! And you know as well as I that she's not one to joke! Please hurry!" Her voice was desperate by now, and for good reason, not many in the Governors household was as kind to their servants as Jade was.

"Fine. Don't worry, ok, what's first, hair or dress?"

"HAIR!" Now lets go!"

It took nearly fifteen minutes to comb out Jades long pretty black hair, it was thick and wavy, but it got snarled within seconds when she slept. Jade cried out from the slight pain, but Anne gave her a warning by thumping her on the head with the comb, so she held back the rest. Isabelle showed just in time to arrange Jade's hair in a bun of complicated twists, using countless barrettes to hold strands in place. The completed look made her look so amazing and mature, that both maids stopped their frantic work to stand back and gaze at the effect it had on the young 14 year old lady.

Then the maids went back to work and ran downstairs to gather Jade's dress, corset, and everything else to go with it. Jade wasn't used to wearing a corset, but as she had turned thirteen, it was a natural thing that all young ladies wore them. Her mother had a deep hatred for corsets, but wore them anyway, because it was expected of her. They came back up, and Jade admired it before she had to take her nightgown off, and started dressing.

The corset came first, and Jade felt the air leave her lungs as Isabelle tightened the strings as fast as she could, trying to save time. But the quick tightening of the corset was considered a hard thing to be the victim of. Usually ladies had about a span of fifteen minutes to get used to the lack of air, but because Jade was rushed, there was no such time.

Isabelle left as soon as the corset was done, she had much work to do, and the rest Anne could do quite easily. Jade slipped the dress easily over her head, and finally had time to admire the pretty dark green material completely. It was, and as every dress she ever wore, was green. She loved the color, as she had all her life, but this had to be the most lovely dress she had ever worn.

It was a deep green, with a black trim, that matched her hair. The corset had much improved her figure, and thinned down her waist. The gown had a full skirt, and reached the ground easily, and dragged only lightly. The arms went down to her elbows, and then flared out, and the neckline was revealing, but still kept a nice amount of modesty.

But there was still a light amount of makeup to apply in the last fifteen minute that they had left. Anne carefully applied a layer of blush around her cheeks, one to make sure she looked like she was still able to get enough air, and two, Jade always blushed terribly, and with the makeup on, even if she turned completely red, no one would be able to tell. Anne also applied a light layer of lip coloring, and a small bit of black eye coloring for her eyelids. Jade looked absolutely beautiful as she and Anne raced down the stair to meet her parents by the door.

"Jade! You are late. But, darling, you look lovely, thank you Anne. Now, lets go Elizabeth, Jade?" Mr Turner said with a tight sort of hopefulness, hoping that his wife would not start a fight with his daughter. They walked out the door in ease, and for a moment, Jade turned and smiled back to Anne and she waved good-bye and good luck.

Jade looked hopefully at her mother for approval, wondering if her mother would forgive her for being a tiny bit late. Her mother didn't look at her though, and stared though the window, and Jade realized how nervous large crowds of 'respectable' people. Elizabeth had married in a way that no one had approved of, and by giving birth to her daughter, had angered people even more. Talk was that her daughter, who was obviously Jade, was impure, and not worthy of the life that had been handed her.

Jade looked at her father, than her mother, she knew that she had the fine features of her mother, but she had the hair color of her father. But the rest of who she was looked nothing like either of her parents. Jade was very pale, and had bright green eyes. Her black hair looked very foreign against her pale skin and green eyes, but with colors that complimented her features, she looked far finer than any other girl in Port Royal.

But though she looked fine in a dress, she had once stolen her fathers cloths, and though they were far too large for her, when she had hidden her hair under a hat, she looked very much like a skinny little boy. She didn't understand how she could look so like a lady in a dress, but in a mans clothing, she looked just like a boy. She didn't pause to think on it for too long, and the carriage had stopped, so they had to collect themselves and step out in a proper and formal way.

As she stepped out and saw many people staring at her, all she felt like doing was running away, but she knew that her mother would never forgive her if she did. She felt strangely bad for her mother, even though she always pressured Jade. Her mother was even more pressured than Jade was. Elizabeth was supposed to have married Commodore Norington, a highly thought of general, but she had fallen in love with a simple blacksmith, and had married him instead.

Todays ceremony was one to celebrate the birthday of the Governor, William Turner. Since Governor Swann had died a while before, he had made it clear that he had wanted Will to take over in his place. But many people did not agree. Will was a common man, and had once been know to go along with piracy, and had helped a criminal from being hanged. But because the late Governor Swann had made it clear to all that Will would become the new Governor, so people had to deal.

Everyone came to greet Jade's parents, but not many spoke easily to her. She was forced to dance with many snobbish 'well to do' boys and young men, but didn't feel comfortable around any of them. They all treated her as if she had no brains, and was purpose of living was to wear pretty dresses and flaunt around like a toy. She was neither, and was proud of her knowledge, and had never flirted with any boy that had not shown her respect immediately. Which was instant proof that she had never flirted with any boy.

When the night ended, and her corset had sucked every spare bit of air from her lungs, and she barley made it up the stairs and into her room without fainting. As Anne helped her to undress, she couldn't help but to thank God that her fathers birthday wasn't for another year. She told Anne everything that had happened, and Anne couldn't help but to wish she could be treated with such respect. But she knew the hardships that came with all of Jade's respect, and knew that a job as a maid was much better than a job as being the Governors daughter.

The next morning, Anne woke Jade early, but not too early that Jade felt sleep deprived. Anne helped her to put her house dress, a nice dress, but one that didn't require as tight of a waist so her corset didn't need to be tightened nearly as tight. Her dress was a simple light green, with a large black trim. Jade had many dresses like this one, they were her 'work' dresses, pretty enough to welcome company if there wasn't enough time to change, but also not good enough to worry about staining if she was helping out in the kitchen.

Jade and Anne also were specially trained by her father to fence. They had begged him when they were eight, and he had allowed them to learn just before they both turned nine. They had been fencing every other day for many years, and had mastered most of the art. Jade's father was still better at fencing them the two girls were, but they were learning more every day, and now they could challenge him, and he would really have to try when they became warmed up so he didn't get hurt.

They had another lesson today, and had to quietly slip past Jade's mother so they didn't get assigned to any kitchen duties. Elizabeth didn't know what to think of the two girls learning how to fight, she knew that it was important to protect themselves, she should know that better than everyone, but she didn't want people to think they were any different than the others in Port Royal.

After the lesson was over, and Jade's corset had to be loosened a few times, everyone was tired, but Will was proud to say that the two girls would now be able to protect themselves from almost anyone that would want to harm them. But he was not pleased when Elizabeth confronted him on this subject.

"William! What if someone finds out! Do you realize how close we are to having the whole town against us? They don't like anyone to be different!" Her body shook with the effort of trying to explain to her husband how important this was to her.

"Honey, I know. But do you remember what could have happened to you? If you didn't know anything about self defense, Barbossa could have hurt you. These girls need, no deserve to know how to protect themselves! Its more important than what people think of us." Will was heartbroken that his wife thought it was a bad idea, but he knew her reasoning was good.

"Jade? What are you doing?" Anne whispered quietly, seeing Jade standing next to her parents door.

"Shhhh! Listen!"

"..So honey, ..."

"NO! They cannot continue this way! They are to be raised as proper young ladies! No! Anne is a maid, not a lady! She is to be treated as such, and we shall move her from Jade's care. We will sign on another maid to take care of Jade, and she shall become the finest lady anyone will ever meet! I will NOT tolerate this behavior, and it will not continue! Jade is to attend every small, and large gathering, and she will wear the most glamorous gowns that we can get her! Oh Will! She's just going to hate me isn't she?" Elizabeth fell backward, onto the bed and took several deep breaths. She couldn't believe that she had said such things.

Anne and Jade ran upstairs silently. They sat on Jade's bed, and stared at each other, not knowing what to say. They couldn't just stand by and let this happen. They had to take some action, and no matter how large it was, it was going to have to be worth it. Quietly, they began to discuss some plans for the next day, so they could be set into action.

They next morning, Jade was the one to wake Anne. It was very early, and the Sun had nearly three hours before it had to rise. Anne quietly ran to the laundry room and gathered a strange array of clothing. Jade quietly gathered her hair supplies, and got ready to fix her long hair for good. She took a deep breath, and the hand that was clutching her scissors shook lightly. She let out her breath slowly, grabbed a large clump of her hair, and clipped as hard as she could. The pretty wavy locks of black hair fell easily to the ground and lay still. Jade, before she could mourn the loss of her hair, cut the rest off without a second glance.

As Anne came back up the stairs, she saw what looked like a strange young man in her room, but 'he' was wearing a nightgown, and was sniffling at the sudden loss of 'his' hair. Anne smiled nervously, as she sat down, and Jade took the scissors to her hair. She had light brown hair, and it had always been very long, and silky. She glanced at the growing pile of hair on the floor, and looked away, somewhat glad to be rid of the extra work. After her hair had been cut, they both changed into the clothing that Anne had brought up. Mens cloths. They felt strange to wear, but they were not uncomfortable.

Before they put on the shirts, both girls had to bind their chests. It wasn't completely obvious that they were girls, but with the binding, no one could mistake them. Then they pulled the big baggy shirts over their heads, and tucked them in respectfully. They gazed at each other, hardly believing that two days before, Jade had been strapped into a tight corset and had been wearing a floor length dress. Anne grinned, thoroughly liking the freedom that the new cloths gave her, and Jade too marveled at the simplicity of the outfit.

They quietly made their way downstairs, and made it out the door without earning a second look. They crept around the alleys, and forced themselves to talk in low voices, so they wouldn't look too strange. The low voice was hard for Anne to manage, but she did, without too much stress.

"Anne" Jade tried to lower her voice, but sometimes it just wouldn't go. "We cannot pretend to be guys while still going by the names that we have now."

"Jade... Jade... Jade! You can use the same name! It will work ok, just tell them that your mom gave you a strange name. But the good thing is that you can use your name. But what should my name be?" She sounded hopeful that Jade could think up a name for her.

"Umm, your name is Anne, so how about Anent? Or, maybe Adder? No, thats just weird, how about André? Its french, so you can say you have a french mother!"

"Yes! That is perfect! That name will work just fine! Thanks Jade!"

"Your welcome André!"

They made their way out of the shadows, with more confidence, due to their new names. They walked with ease up to a small merchant ship, and Jade went up to talk to one of the crew. Soon, they man led her to the captain, and Jade gestured for Anne to come with her. Anne moved easily to Jade's side, and tried her best to look as though she knew what she was doing.

"...and this is my friend, André. We know little about ships, but we are practiced in fencing. We are willing to learn sir."

"Well my young sir's. You certainly look fit enough to help, but you don't know ships? Very well, you may learn. But remember, I rule this ship, and with that, you must promise to do as I say. Is that understood?"

"Yes!" Anne looked nervous, she should have shouted out.

"Well, you have spirt, and I guess thats a good thing...Ok, you may join the crew, but you will be cabin boys, until further notice. You will receive your orders from one of the crew. They are all your superiors. If there are any orders that you do not like, or you find offensive, you may come to see me immediately."

He walked away, obviously dismissing them. Jade and Anne looked to the crew for orders. One rough one looked like he was about to speak, but an older and kinder looking one broke though. "You may go to your quarters, and unload your belongings. When you are through, come to see me, and I will show you where and how to swap the deck." Without looking back, Anne and Jade smiled at the kind man, and rushed off to find their quarters.

Below deck, they found their bunks, and were pleased to see that they were a small ways away from the men. They unloaded their strange array of mens cloths, and set out a few belongings, but wisely, they didn't trust the men around them, so they kept their emergency dresses and very priceless belongings in a sack, and hid them easily under Anne's bunk. Jade pulled out an old, cracked mirror, and burst into laughter at the state of her hair. It was sticking straight up, in all different directions. Anne's hair was a little neater, but not by much.

They hurried out of their cabin to find the kind crew-member, but they were blocked by a young, gruff looking man. He was too young to be more than twenty, but he was strongly built, and looked like he had been working on a ship for years. His voice was deep, but it was also a kind, and gentle voice. "Hi. My name is Marx. Im going to be showing you the ropes." He smiled. "The man you spoke to before isn't in good shape, he's a little sick, and had to take a break. He has assigned me to help you two. Come with me."

Anne and Jade followed him closely, but he suddenly stopped, and they almost bumped into him. "Sorry!" Anne and Jade both said, averting their eyes. They had been trying so hard, and they had already made their first mistake.

"Its ok! Don't worry about it, I've been bumped into a fair few times, and its my fault that I stopped too fast. I have GOT to stop doing that!" He screwed up his face in a mock irritation at himself. Then he smiled easily and laughed. "Hey, I just thought that I might want to get you two's names, so I can order you about with more ease. Just kidding, I don't order, Im just a helper."

Jade smiled, laughed back at him. "Thats cool Marx. May we introduce ourselves? My name is Jade. This is my friend André. I know my names a little odd for a guy, but you'll have to thank my psycho mother for that. And André is french, but doesn't speak the language. Just a french name, and his to thank for a old skunk-drunk father that was courting a french lady back home. " Jade could believe how she had just come up with this lie, she had never been one to lie, but she knew that she had too.

"Ha-ha! I know all about the french ladies! Aren't they just so fine? Ha-ha, sorry to say, but my mother lives in a different port, and doesn't know. She expects me to marry some beautiful english lady." He snorted, showing his distaste for his mothers expectations. "She doesn't know that Im not getting married! Im going to become a world famous pirate! Just don't tell the captain."

"A bit of high expectations your mother sets. Just be glad YOU aren't and english lady! Have you ever seen one of those corsets they have to wear? I cant believe they torture themselves like that!" Anne said indignantly. Jade jabbed her lightly in the ribs as Marx gave them a strange look.

"What André means of course, is that he's seen many women in his life, and his father worked in a pub. He's seen far too much than he should, including women tying up their corsets. I've seen it too, they completely torture themselves just so they can look good. Its dreadful!" Jade hoped she could fix her friends words before Marx began to suspect them.

Marx grinned. "True. Very true. Those bloody corsets are far to much than they are worth! I would never want to have one of them strapped onto me!" He laughed, and they continued up the steps to the main deck. He showed them easily what to do, and they stared in with a will. They wanted badly to prove to everyone that they were worth keeping around, and hard work was the best way to manage that task.

The work was tiring, and Anne and Jade were glad when the cooks bell rang though the air, and they were done with such chores. They dug into the food with much eagerness, although it wasn't quite as good as what was served in the Governors house. Jade thought about what her mother and father must be going though, wondering where she and Anne were, but she was still a little angry, and couldn't help thinking that they deserved it.

When it was time to sleep, Anne and Jade threw themselves on their bunks, and drifted off to sleep easily. Their days and nights went much the same, hard work all day, and resting at night. Soon Marx taught them to climb to robes, and they became very skilled at it. Weeks went by, and still no one realized that they were girls.

Sometimes the crew came close, but they didn't figure it out. Anne and Jade transformed into strong and tough members of the crew, and acted just like young men would, learning how to swear, spit, and other guy stuff. They even began to see each other in Jade the boys point of view, and André the boys point of view. Sometimes they forgot that they weren't guys, and transformed into the people they had made themselves. There was no question to the crew that these two were indeed, young men.

Anne, or André, truely loved being on the small merchant ship, but couldn't forget how much she had loved working in Port Royal. That had been her true home, and she couldn't help missing the place that had been her home for her whole life. Jade truely lived for the open air, and lived off the freedom that was handed so easily to her. Jade couldn't help feeling, that without running away, she would still be stuck in her tightly pruned life. She loved that none of the crew members treated her like she wasn't good enough, they treated her like she was one of them, and it made her feel very special.

One morning, André woke to the sounds of Marx yelling. "All crew on decks! All crew on decks! PIRATES!" His voice was frantic with exitement, and fear. Everyone knew that their small merchant ship was no match for any pirate ship, no matter what size. Jade sat straight up, and looked at André, smiled with his exitement, and they grabbed their overshirts, and ran to the main deck. Jade gasped at the sight of the black ship. It was all black, with black sails, but it was very well taken care of. A pirate flag waved proudly in the dark sky, and everyone had to admire the ship for at least a moment.

They ran to Marx, and found that he wasn't handing out any weapons. Surprised, they gave him a questioning look. "Not my fault mates. Captian told me we're not to fight the devils." He looked dissapointed, but a little relived, now none of the crew would face death from the pirates if they didn't put up a decent fight. They would have two choices, agreeing to be robbed, and left on a small, but inhabited island, or joining the pirate crew. Jade knew that Marx would join the crew, thats all he ever talked about anymore, but she wasnt sure what she and Anne would do. They would rather follow Marx than be left with crew that might discover them soon and force them to go back home.

"Oh come ON!" A harsh, but somehow kind voice broke though the stillness. It was a female voice, and made Jade and Anne look up in total surprise, along with the rest of the crew. A middle age woman walked on the pirate ship, pacing back and forth, clearly she was irratated. "Not even a fight? Jack! I told you it wasn't woth it!"

Anne noticed that she had been pacing in front of a middle aged man, that was very wild looking. He had long dark hair pulled back in a red bandanna, and many beads were in his messy tangled hair. He looked feirce, but also kind of funny in a strange way. When he spoke, his voice was light, amused, and airy, as if they had just wanted to talk about the weather. "Anamaria! The kind souls have not put up a fight. What to do with them now I wonder? I would feel just AWEFUL if we killed them all." Several of the pirates laughed, and Jade realized that he was joking. She stepped foreward bravely, and lifted her eyes to his.

"Pirate scum! You joke about our lives as if we were nothing but insects! Like common animals! How can you care so little? No respect for decent people. Hah! I challenge you! I bet I can outfight you." Anne stared at her friend, and couldn't belive that Jade would challenge a pirate! And insult one? Never! Jade must have a plan, but what? "Jade?" Anne wispered. "Don't do this! You haven't practiced, he will kill you!"

"No he wont. Look at him, see, he is kind. He is a good person. Don't you remember the stories? From my dad? Its Captian Jack Sparrow! He will help us, and if I am wrong, and he does try to kill me, I will just admit that I am 'Miss Jade Turner', and he would never kill his best friends daughter!" She sounded confident, and eager to challenge her skills against the famous Captian Jack.

"Alright you tiny peice of human flesh! We shall fight. Choose your weapon, and then I shall choose mine." He held out his hands easily. Marx came up to Jade and thrust a sword into her hands. She shifted its weight simply, testing it. She smiled and nodded at the pirate captian, and he drew his sword. "What ship should the fighting take place on?" She asked without a hint of nerviousness. "I would think my ship." He answered.

Jade swung over to the pirate ship without a question, and landed, mere feet from the pirate. He grinned at the young mans pure strenth, and guts that would allow him to challenge a pirate. The woman called Anamaria stepped foreward, and raising her voice, she spoke the rules, and it was ovious that she knew them by heart. "A duel! A fight to the death! No interferance! Shouting allowed! Keep away from them! Chosen weapon only! NO INTERFERANCE!" She grinned, and stepped back, reading herself for a great fight.

The pirates dropped their weapons in a big pile, and loosesly formed a circle around the pair. They chanted softly, and Jade drew herself into an amature fighing position, hoping to make Jack think she didnt know what she was doing. He laughed at her stace, and copied it exactly. They circled, and kept their eyes on each other. Jade tried to make her movements seem clumsy, but also tried to tense her mucles up and then relax to get the blood flowing. She put a worried expression on her face, and agian, the pirate laughed. Jack doged in for a quick attack, not enough to do any damage, but to put the young man on the edge. Jade saw the slow attack before Jack came in distance of harming her, and forced a slow and jerky responce, enough so she blocked him, but not good enough to make him think she was any good.

Jack made many lunges at Jade, but every time she 'just' seemed to manage to block him. Jade tried to look as though she was breathing hard, and was pleased to see that he actually looked a litte bored with her. She kept up her flimsy blocks, and when Jack lost his gaurd for a moment, she lunged in with the quickness of a cat. She struck his arm and lightly cut off a chunk of his hair before she darted away, and he looked an amazement at the small gash on his arm and the hair on the deck. He looked angry, and lunged at her again.

This time Jade didnt pause to make him think she was inexperenced again, instead, she blocked him, and cut off a little more hair at the same time. She continued to dart in and out, barley touching him, but tireing him out greatly. She didn't use any of her muscle against him, but she used her fleetness, and sense to confuse him and exasaust him. Finaly, he stood panting, his eyes on her warily, but his arms didnt have any more strenth to lift his sword to follow her swift attacks. He grinned at her, and dropped his sword. "I surrender young sir! You are much quicker than I happen to be."

"Hah! I don't think that surrender is good enough pirate scum!" Jade advanced on him, and held her sword to his throat. "But I do have a good idea. Instead of me killing you or letting you sail away and never bother us, how about you agree to my terms?" She grinned, because she knew he would have no choice but to agree with whatever she said.

"Agreed. What is it that I must do?"

"First, you must not steal from this good ship. Second, you must allow me, and my friends, André and Marx to join your crew. And third, hmmm, what shoud he do gents?" She grinned at her old crew, and they smiled back. "How about you go take a break, you look very tired good sir!" He grinned, and gestured to Anamaria to help him bandage his arm.

Anne and Marx swung over, and introduced themselves to the crew. They both grinned at Jade, and congradulated her on the great fight. Then they moved off to speak with their new captian. Jade waved happily to her old crew, and they waved back, amazed that she had defeated a pirate captian, and arranged for them to continue sailing on their way. She felt proud of herself, and went to talk to Jack also, and then walked easily through the crowd and spoke to Marx and Anne.

That night, Jade spoke to the pirate captian in private. She told Jack everything, exept for the part about her and Anne being girls, and that Will and Elizabeth were her parents. Jack seemed to understand Jade's problem, and accepted that they would travel with him until they saw fit to leave. He agreed to this, and Jade had to hold herself back from giving the kind pirate a hug of gratitude. She apoligized for the state of his arms, and how much shorter his hair was, but he responded that his arms would survive, and that his hair had needed a trim for quite a while. They talked about what jobs would be given to André and Marx, and Jade made sure that they would be safe ones, but still contrabuting to the crew quite a bit.

That night, Jade slept fitfully, dreams about her life in Port Royal flooded her, and homesickness came to her in waves. Images of her mother flashed by her, followed by her father. Finally she could not stand it anymore, and picked up a quill, some parchment, and wrote a letter home. It read:

Dearest Mother, and Father,

Do not worry about me, I have left of my own decision. Anne is with me, and we are doing very well. I would personally like to thank you, father, for teaching me how to use a sword, you would never guess how handy it has come to me. I was never in danger at thease moments though, so again, please, do not worry. I left because I wanted to, and I have to say, I am very happy living my life on my own. The life I had did not fit me, and now that I have found a life that has a mixture of both freedom, and respect, I can live happily. I will tell you a little about what I am doing, and where I am, but I refuse to tell you too much, because I don't want you to come for me. I need you to understand that I love you, but I also love being free of all normal things. As my parents, it must be impossible for you to think, but also as my parents, you are the most important people in my life, and for me to go on, I need not your approval, but just your thought. Although my work is hard, it is very worthwhile, and gives me strenth, and perserverance. It makes me feel that I work for the food that is put in front of me, and that I do not get the gift of taking things for granted. My work is not that unuseuall, but for me to be doing, it would seem it. I live on the edge constantly, and I love the freedom and desperation that the feeling gives me. I am working at the moment for an old friend of yours, and it is going smoothly. I will not leave a return address, because, I just wish to send a letter to you, I do not want anyone to reply. I must go now. I love you, and miss you very much,

Jade

Jade inserted the small letter into an envalope, and adressed it quickly to the govenors house. She didn't know how she was going to explain to Jack how she knew the govenor, but she would manage somehow. She wrote her name up in the corner, and walked out of her cabin and made her way to Jacks quarters. She nocked lightly on the door, and heard a small shuffling noise that she knew was Jack, getting out of bed, and comeing to answer the door.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here at this hour?" His voice wasn't angry, but a little awed, he didn't useually entertain visitors at this time. "I was sleeping you fool! Can't a man have a break?" He sounded slighty annoyed, but amused too.

"Sorry Captian. I just couldn't sleep, so you see, I wrote a letter to my folks. They live in the govenors house in Port Royal, and I really must have this letter get to them. My mother will worry teriblely if she doesn't hear from me." She tried to sound tough, like she only wrote a few letters home to her folks just to humor her mother, but it was hard for her, she really did miss her parents.

He looked amused at her show of aragance, and grinned evilly. "Why sir, what would a young man as yourself be writing home to, wouldn't your family know JUST where you are? Or has a young man run away from home? My, wouldn't I be mad if my young son ran away, and to join a pirate crew!" He laughed, and took the letter, staring at her handwriting. He put the letter in a small sack, and spoke again. "When we reach the next Port, I will mail all of thease, savvy?"

"Yes, certanly. Thank you so much Captian. I need for my parents to read the letter, so she will realize where I am, and why I am here. Goodnight sir." Jade walked off, and could feel the Captians eyes following her, and looked over her shoulder, and smiled at the pirate. "Don't even think about reading that letter, pirate scum!" She laughed and continued her way to her bunk, to finish her nights sleep.

Jack laughed at her constant insults of him being pirate scum, knowing that the young man respected him, and was just as much pirate scum as he was. He flexed the muscles in his arm, wincing at the light and sudden pain from the cuts Jade had given him. He laughed again to think that, he, the famous Captian Jack Sparrow, had been beaten by a young man. But he couldn't help being totaly awed by her fighting style. He had only known one man to ever fight like Jade, and he hadn't seen that man for quite a while.

That man was Will Turner, Jack's very good friend, and conpainion. Will had been there for him when Jack had needed him, and Jack had been there for Will when he needed something. He wondered about Jade. He seemed like a decent boy, but there was something strange about him. He moved with total grace, and yet was strong as and ox, but as quick as a cat. He only knew a few people like that, and they had been good friends, or very tough enimes. He knew that he would rather have Jade as a friend. But something was strange about him, and it made Jack suspisious.

Jade and André loved their times on the 'Black Pearl' and easily rose though the ranks with the friendly crew. Marx proved himself very capible, and also loved the freedom that the ship gave him. Captian Jack Sparrow was a kind captian, and gave his crew much free time. He talked with Jade often, but still, couldn't place him. André kept to himself, and was very quiet, but funny and kind to all around him. Everyone was exited, because they were only a few days away from reaching the next Port, a small town, that was friendly and welcoming to all.

In the few days before they reached the town, Jack forced everyone to clean up, they were going to present themselves in a decent way. Jack made everyone change their wardrobe, and they became presentable in only a few days. They sailed under a Brittish flag for the last day, and hid the pirate flag away. They spruced up everything in sight, and Marx and Anamaria had started pacing around, making sure that everyone spoke nicely, no swearing or cursing allowed.

The day that they pulled into the harbor, all the crew were busy fixing up the last details to be sure that no one saw them as pirates. Even Jack took off his bandanna, and tied his hair back. They all looked like proper merchant sailers, araving at the small town to get a break from being at sea. As they anchored the ship, and tied it, they all were nervious and exited, to become normal people again.

"Come on André! Time to go!" Marx shouted happily. They raced to get off the ship first, and to find a tavern in which they could become drunk in. Anne followed slowly, unsure of herself. She didn't like the unmoving land after so long on a rocking ship. Jade helped to steady her, and they raced slowly after the rest. Jack waited for them, and they made their way in together. "Lets all get drunk!"

Jack set two full mugs of rum in front of them, and both faltered to reach for them immedeatly. "Whats wrong boys?" Jack looked unsure of the two, never had he seen any sailor not drink at once. "Are you two ok?" He sounded very concerened, he had grown fond of the two boys, and hoped that they were ok.

"Sorry Jack, but André and I are a little tired, and we need to talk, we will be right out in a few minutes." Jade hauled Anne from her seat, and they walked into a small room in the corner. They both sat down, facing each other, troubled looks on their faces. "Anne, we can't do this anymore can we? Its getting too hard, and I don't wan't to live a lie anymore, do you? But how can we tell them?" Jade looked sad, and dissapointed in herself.

"Jade, we knew we would have to reveil ourselves eventually, we couldn't hide forever. We might as well just admit who we really are and let them get used to it." Anne smiled reasureingly at her friend, and gave her a hug. "I have a perfect idea! Wait here!" She ran from the room, and Jade could do nothing but wait for her. She came back in a minute, holding two pretty dresses in her hands, and a comb. "Come on now, lets get going!"

Slowly and sadly, they shedded their mens cloths, and slipped the corsets on. "Don't tighten them too much, we aren't used to them." The strings tightened, but not enough to have much effect. They slipped their dresses over their heads, and helped each other to button them up. Anne's dress was a deep red, and Jade's was a dark green. They smiled as they combed their tangled, short hair out, and prepaired to step out and show themselves for who they really were.

"Wait. Maybe we should let only Jack know first, he's the one in charge, and if he accepts us, they all will have to." Jade smiled at her idea, and was happy to know that Anne liked it too. "Jack? Jack, can you come in here for a minute?" She called out loudly and clearly, so even if he was already drunk, he would still understand. Anne breathed deeply, hopeful that Jack would accept them, praying that he would.

Jack heard Jade's anxious voice, and unhappily pulled himself away from his mug of rum, and walked slowly to the room in the corner where André and Jade had gone. He let himself into the room, and stopped suddnely, staring. "What the bloody hell is going on?" He looked first at André, in dress, then Jade. His mouth moved, but no words came out. He shook his head carfully, but still, they were in dresses.

"Captian, we are SO sorry! We couldn't take the strain anymore, we had to do this, I'm sorry that we lied to you." Jade hoped that he wasn't too mad, but he looked it by his expression. "Captian, my name really is Jade, but I'm a girl. But André isn't really André, her name is Anne. We need to tell you this, because we couldn't deal with this anymore."

Jack continued to stare at them, but his anger was fading away into amazement.


End file.
